Sleeping problem
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is just a cute short story about Bonny X Ash X Serena that's been bugging me to get out don't you just hate that
1. Chapter 1

It's night time all are sleeping peacefully in their tents all except one who is suffering from invention-fever

Clemont is in the middle of inventing something very eagerly all the noise finally wakes one of his friends up "Clemont? Clemont what are you doing so late"

"Sorry Ash for waking you, but I've been struck by the lighting of brilliance and now I must must get it out" He lets out an overly confident chuckle "The future is now thanks to science!"

Clemont went on explaining his invention, Ash wasn't listening he lets out another yawn and a roll of the eyes ("Here we go again, it's been like this all week") Ash got out of the tent clearing all his stuff

Pikachu looks up at its trainer "Pikaa?"

Ash didn't say anything he just pointed at the inventor, took Pikachu a second or two to figure it out, all it do was cuddle up to Ash , he pets it "Ya I know" Ash put Pikachu with the rest of his stuff and goes off back to what he's in the middle of. First Ash stands five feet away and takes ten big steps back wards, he walks into the girls tent on the fifth step back, he walks behind the goofy looking thing he picks it up dragging it out of rang of the soon to be coming explosion

In the middle of this there is movement stirring in the tent a zipping noise, catches his attention "Ash what's going on" Serena ask rubbing sleep from her eye

"Yaaaaaaazaaaaaa" Bonnie yawns

"Your brother got struck by an idea of lightning again" Ash said as he just finished getting the tent out of the way

Bonnie crawlers over to the entrance unzipping it look out she sees and hears her brother inventing, Serena joins her "Not again I hate it when he gets like this" Serena gives Bonny a hug. Ash walks back over to Clemens five feet away taking ten big steps backwards when he reached ten he markets the spot, goes over picking up the other ten and centers it on his mark, he pulls stakes out of a bag pounding in the corners, about half way he takes some rope wrapping it around the stakes then finishes pounding them into ground, he then extends the rope as far as it would go pounding the stakes on the four edges to hold it in place

Ash then walk over to his stuff reaching for a Pokeball "Frogadier please come out" In a flash of red there it stood a little annoyed, Ash points at the tent "Can you please fill the tent up with some frubles?" Frogadier looks over it trainers shoulder seeing the mess in the brewing, nodding it's head walking over to the tent it started lining the tent with one foot thick with it's frubles, Ash walks over to his stuff picking all of it up then places it down right next to the girls tent "Thank you Frogadier, would you like too sleep out of your Pokeball tonight?" Ash ask as he's half back into his sleeping bag

Frogadier jumps over and laying right next to him "Boooooooooooom" in a bluer of blue and yellow flashes by, the tent rises a few inches then comes down with a thud. The four look at the tent with a sweat drop and a sigh of disappointment from the little sister "I really need to find you a wife" Serena gives her another hug

Ash get out of his sleeping bag as everyone else makes them selves comfortable "Good night Clemont" Ash closes the tent

He gets back to his sleeping bag where all his stuff is at as he's about to make himself comfortable a little drop hits his noses looking up and quickly a drumming noise echoes threw the forest they are in, Ash realizes what's about to happen, he scoops up his things and his Pikachu and gets into the girls funny looking tent. He accidentally steps on both of them waking them up "Ash what do you think you're doing" Serena said with her hands on her hips

"Ya and what's the ... It's raining" Bonnie realizes

Serena looks past Ash "It is raining"

"Ya I hope you two don't mind, but can I spend a night with you two" Ash sits down after zipping up the tent

Serena with a deep red blush on her face rustling her short hair "Well it can't be helped tonight" She said as she straining her self up like she's about to go on a date

Bonnie giggles watching Serena "I don't mind ether and why not for now on every time my brother gets like this you join Serena and me" Bonnie lets out a disappointed sigh

This makes her deep red face into crimson red "Well if you don't, Serena would you mind?" Ash ask giving her a smile

She returns the smile "I don't"

The three moves around getting comfortable

Ash some how ended up in the middle, with Bonnie on his right and Serena on his left, and Pikachu is comfortably snuggled in a corner. Ash lays there completely confused("Why can't I sleep")

He looks right seeing Bonnie cutely chewing on her pajamas making grring noises, then he looks tours his left seeing Serena sleeping so peacefully a smile keeps coming and going, he then looks in the corner seeing Pikachu nibbling on the tip of it tail, his eyes on the ceiling of the tent completely dumb struck. In his state of confusion, his hands start moving on there own, his right slithers under the little Dino and he gets a big thank you bite followed by a grring noise holding her close she lets out a cute little sigh as she flips over and cuddles into him. While his brain is trying to figure out what his body is doing, his left reaches over grabbing Serena by her sleeping bag pulling her to him then it slithers under her and pulls her closer, she cuddles into him letting out a pleasant chirping noise. His dumb struck confusion just double teamed him as his brain tries to figure out what's going on, Z land is calling to him to rest. With one last shift he dozes off "You know what this isn't all that bad"

Frogadier watching this unfolds a smile for its trainer spreads across its face. It lays on the ground enjoying the gentle kisses of the rain sleeping peacefully

The following morning

Serena is the first to wake up: she's half awakes feeling warmer then normal and a nice beating rhythm in her ear she tries to roll over to get it out of her ear, but couldn't feeling something holding her in place she lifts her sleepy head looking at what has her in place seeing four fingers holding her shoulder "What" she whispers to her self before hear a groan following the noise she sees the sleeping face of the one person she wants the most, feeling a tightening on her shoulder she looks at the four fingers, then she looks down at the boy again it takes a few seconds for her sleepy brain to put the piece and when they do her face got hot with a blush "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" as she tries to figure out what to do in her state of shock her hands slip out from under her and she lands head first on his chest her blushing face just doubled as she lays there feeling his heat and hearing his heart beating.

She almost screamed when she two feet kicking in the air like they where running to or away from something. She lifts her head again seeing Bonnie also being held by him, with tears rolling down her face her mouth is moving, but no words are coming out her hands are now out in front of her grabbing for some thing in the air desperately He picks her up turning her over so she grabs onto him and when she does she snuggles into him "Where did you go" where her last words before she falls back into a peaceful sleep she still whimpering, Serena reaches over to the little six year old and gentle pets her head as she began chewing on his shirt, making her giggle at the little girls action

* * *

Bonnie's dream world: A roaring crowd, a voice on the speakers booms over the crowd "Now ladies and gentlemen boys and girls you've all waited for this and here she is The pokemon champion of the world the lovely beauty blessing BONNIE" and the crowd goes wild as she approach the stag

When she's on the stag she give the crowd a smile and one third of the male population faint, she walks to the center of the stag "That is right everyone here she is the lovely young lady who has been all over the world to every regain and became the champion for each one an unstoppable trainer who can love and raise any pokemon in the world, and now she here to give her words of wisdom to all of you who need it" the crowd goes silent all pull out a note book and pen ready to write. she stands there at the podium.

She clears her throat and goes on explaining her experience and everything she learn on her travels, her mouth is moving, but no words are coming out she keeps going unaware, everyone is fading away. "And with this last bit, stay strong and don't stop loving people and pokemon alike, TRAVEL ON EVERY ONE!" She looks around there is nothing, but black. She looks around "Hello?" she looks around nothing but black "Is there anybody there"

A sobbing noise echos in the black, Bonnie runs as fast as she could following the noise and there she finds a grave and a pair of adults standing in front of it "Mama, Daddy!" Bonnie comes running tours her parents with her arms wide open with a smile. She is welcome with a smack in the face by her mother, freezing her in place "Mama?" and she's given another with the back of her mothers hand, tears rolled down her cheeks "Mama that hurts!" She started crying her father walks up to her giving her the scariest look she has ever saw from her father, he picks her up with one hand and throws her tours the grave she lands a few inches away from the stone "Daddy that hurts why..." she looks at the head stone and it reads:

Here lay Clemont

Born XXXX Died XXXX

"All he has done for you this is how you repay him by abandoning him?" Bonnie's mother said as she walks tours Bonnie's father

"No, no, no, no, no!" She screams

"That right Bonnie it your fault he's dead, you are no longer our daughter" the man and women fade away in the black

"Mama, Daddy, Mama, Daddy wait" She screams running after them as they fade away, before she could reach them something trips her. She looks down at what trips her and its a hand, she tries to kick it off "No no no no let go let go let go" as she tries to get the hand off a body shoots out of the dirt and the body tower over her "Cl cl cle Clemont?"

"WHY DID YOU ABANDONED ME!" She screams kicking him off and goes running in the dark crying "I'm sorry" over and over

She keeps running into the black going and getting no where she keeps going until her legs gave out from underneath her, she sit up and cries "Where are you!?" she just sits there crying as the darkness takes her until she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her holding her so close so safe and warm "Where did you go?" Bonnie wakes up chewing on a shirt looking up at Ash's face, she hears a giggling noise, following the noise she sees Serena on the other side "What" she feels something tugging between her teeth, looking down at his shirt between her teeth, she tugs it out sitting up puffing out her cheeks mad as she blushes

"Are you okay Bonnie you seem to be having a bad dream" Serena sits up checking on her

"I I'm fine" her cracking voice said other wise, Serena reaches over Ash picking her up and places her on her lap wrapping her arms around holding her close, breaking Bonnie wall before it became to think, she cries hiding her face into Serena hold

After a little bit longer Bonnie calms down "Feeling better" She nods her head wiping her tears away "So what happen in your nightmare?" Selina feels an arm wrap around her waist she looks down seeing Ash holding her around the waist

"Um..." Bonnie hesitated at first until she feels an arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer a warm wall, giving her a feeling of safety she leans against the warm wall with a heart beat "Well it started off me being the pokemon champion of the world"

"Pokemon champion of the world?" She looks at Bonnie, and she returns it with her signature smile, she rolls her eyes "All right Poke champ of the world, as you were saying" This made her giggle. Bonnie goes on explaining her nightmare, about half way thru she starts getting twitchy Ash's hold tightens reassuring her she safe that there is no reason to be afraid. Bonnie finish telling Serena her nightmare, "Wow that was a scare dream" Bonnie nods in agreement she tries to hug her legs, but Ash's hold on her wouldn't let her.

She tries to slip out of his hold until she sees a nasty buries on his hand the same size of her mouth, Serena looks at the buries, then looks at Bonnie "I think I bit him while I was having my nightmare" She said giving the buries an 'I'm sorry kiss'

"It's okay I believe Ash wouldn't be mad about or even care about something so small like this" Serena runs her finger over the buries, Bonnie nod in agreement then place the hand down "Now come on lets get out of her before your brother wakes up and sees this" her blush returns as the hold on her tightens tugging on her to come lay down

Bonnie get the same feeling "I don't want to, laying like this feels really good" Bonnie cuddles up to Ash

It take everything Serena has not to join "Ya I want to stay like this for a lot longer, but we have to continue are joinery we can't spend it in here all day"

"Booooooo" Bonnie slips out of his hold and walks out of the tent with Serena, and there is Clemont working on breakfast

He is in the middle of taste testing it when he sees Serena and Bonnie get out of their tent "Good morning you two" he said going back to making breakfast

"Good morning Big bro" Bonnie rang out

"Good morning" Serena said gently

"Have you two seen Ash he wasn't out here when I woke up" Clemont pulling breakfast away just in time before he burnt it

"Well you seeeee" Serena trying to find the right words to explain the sleeping arrangements

"Ash spent last night with me and Serena" Bonnie said blunt

Hearing this nearly made him drop the food he was carrying "What why" Protective brother mode activated

"For two reason" Serena steps in trying to cool thing down "One because Ash made your sleeping tent into a safety net to catch you"

He calms down "Oh right that" he still a bit chard up do to him blowing himself up last nigh "Sorry about that and the second reason?"

"It rain last night" Serena feeling that everything calmed down

"Okay, can you wake him up breakfast is ready" Clemont returns to his original self

"Can do" Serena turns around ready to wake him up when she sees a pair of feet sticking out of the tent, "Bonnie what are"

"Shhhhhhh" Bonnie puts her finger against her lips then waves her over to join her. Serena dose and she sees Ash's hand search for something "He's searching for us" Bonnie whisper to Serena,

She watches a little bit longer a giggle escapes her lips "Now come on lets help him fined us" Serena crawls over to him, with Bonnie right next to her

Both of them shack him "Ash" Before they could finish there where interrupted by a pair of vice grip arms pulling them to him and there he lays holding them safe and warm. Right away they snuggle into him, but quickly snap out of it, they both do a push up, shacking him "Wake up Ash" they said in unity

He stirs out of his sleep "Hmmm?" Ash eyes open the first thing he sees is Bonnie and Serena towering over him "Good morning Serena Bonnie"

"Gggood morning" Serena stammers

"Good morning " Bonnie chimes

Ash sleepily smiles at them, "Um Ash" Serena looks way

"Yes?" He looks at her

"Can you let go of us" Serena said her blushing face grew redder with every strokes of her back Bonnie didn't even try to hide that she's enjoying it

Ash look at his hands seeing where there at, raising them up "Sorry about that"

Serena tries to hide her disappointment, Bonnie on the other hand didn't even try "Ash are you awake" Clemont calls

"Yes I am" Ash pushes the little missys off of him

"Good breakfast is ready" Clemont informs

"Alright we're coming" Ash reply "Come on lets go eat together" He gives them a smile, they return the smile and crawl out of the tent with him right behind them

The group of four peacefully eat breakfast with all of their pokemon Ash and Serena sit on one side Bonnie and Clemont are on the other side. Clemont notice something "Hey Ash, what happen to your right hand" Bonnie nearly chocked on the food in her mouth, Serena hands her a cup of water

"Hm?" Ash looks at his hand seeing the bruise, then he looks at Bonnie who is looking in the opposite direction "Your sister likes to eat in her sleep" Bonnie squeaked with a blush decorating her face , Serena tries so hard not to laugh at Ash's comment and Bonnie reaction, Clemont shoot his sister with a glare.

As quickly as it came and gone the meal went back to it peaceful beginning, Bonnie kept stealing quick glances at Ash ("You big dummy") she finished her food with a blush, Serena catches Bonnie glances and her blushing face, she raises an eye brow, but quickly shook it away

After the group of four finished breakfast and cleaning up their camp site, they continued their adventure. With a lingering sensation tugging on three of the four of the group


	2. Ch Just a little bit ferther

It's been one week since the sleeping arrangement happen and one young man is not having a good time

"Ash, hey Ash" a little blond playing with her little pal waiting for lunch, sees Ash wondering away from the rest of the group aimlessly staggering she goes after him

Finally catching up to him "Hm?' Looking down at the six year old whose holding his hand "Bunny whats qurong?" he slurs

"Nothing I'm just wondering where your going" She said trying her hardest to hide her concern

"I was following that shiny thing" He points at the sun

"Well you can follow the shiny thing later because it lunch time" Bonnie said not meaning to sound motherly, but does

"Nunch?" He looks down at her again, she nods her head with the best smile she could muster up "Nunch dound goot" Bonnie leads him back to the camping ground Clemonts and Serena sat at the table as the pair made there way to the table Ash sat next to Clemont and Bonnie sat next to Serena

As they ate Serena leans over and whispers in Bonnie's ear "So where was he going this time" she ask with fear in her voice

After Bonnie finish the food in her mouth "He was chasing the sun" they look at Ash as he ate it looked like he was sleeping his eyes where closed when his mouth was close and they open when he open his mouth and his body is swaying back and forth then side to side as he chose his food

"I wish I knew what happen that made him the way he is now" Clemont chimed in after he over herd the girl conversation "If I knew what made him this way I could make him something that could help him sleep" He start thinking up an invention that could do just that

Bonnie catching on to her brothers habit "Clemont I don't think this has anything to do with his way of sleeping, if you ask me I think we need to talk to Ban he might know what to do about it"

"Bonnie thats a great idea!" Serena cheers, didn't last long those "But there is only one problem with that we don't have any way of getting in contact with him, he always comes out of no were" Both the girls deflate

"Well we better hope weeeeeeeee, wait there is one person that could always get in contact with him" Serena ear perk up

"Your right there is only one person that can always get in contact Ban" The cheerful duet return

"NURSE JOY!" The girl cheered, startling Ash making him fall back wards he brings the table and everyone lunch with him, the girls cheer turns into embarrassment "Whoops" they both nervously chuckle

After the ruin lunch clean up the group of four make their way to the closes poke-center, and long the way the other three struggled with dealing with Ash and it's difficult it gets to the point where everyone calls out their pokemon and his too it easy thing just a little, but it still a difficult task. The group are resting Bonnie is laying in the shade trying to catch her breath, Clemont is getting dragged to the resting spot by Pancham and Chespin, Serena is taking care of her stemming mad Braixen, she mad because of taking care of Ash ended up getting her to fall into a pound of 'muddy' water Frogadier had to fight her off to protect it trainer and rinse her off enough to calm her down enough to make her a little more reasonable "Se se se serena Serena are we near the poke-center yet" Clemont ask begging for air

She opens her digital map to see where there at, Braixen get mad at it trainer and starts complaining "I'm sorry Braixen just give me a sec so I can check where the nearest pokemon center is" searching threw her digital map "We need to keep going the rout where going then will come to slope after that we will come to a four way crossing section we go right and will make it to the pokemon center" she puts down her map back into her pocket and goes back cleaning up her Braixen

"It hard taking care of Ash the way he is" Bonnie said finally sitting up

"Ya I'm surprised how strong he is" Serena said with a light blush on her face

"It is true he is physically fit, he has traveled Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and now here in Kalos so it's quite understandable how he got so strong" As Clemons is explaining he didn't see the blush that spread on his sister face and Serena's face

"You should try the same thing, you wouldn't need me to find you a wife" Bonnie gives her brother a teasing grin

"Bonnie I can't do that after this journey I have to go back and take care of the gym" Clemont said trying to keep his cool

Bonnie rolls her eye "Excuses excuses" after that they started arguing. As they where doing that in the back ground Ash was caring Luxray some where, Hawluch tackles Ash allowing Luxray to get away and the both of them drags Ash back to the group

Serena claps her hands interrupting the argument "That's enough you two, we need to hurry and get to the Pokemon Center" She points at the group of Pokemon

Bonnie and Clemont follow Serena's finger to their group of Pokemon, seeing some like them are exsosted from worrying about and taking care of the out of wake Ash, and like Braixen some are reaching the end of their ropes with Ash which put some more stress on his Pokemon as there protecting their trainer. Bonnie springing to her feet "Your right Serena we need to get going so we can get in contact with Ban"

"I agree the soon the better and to allow things to calm down again" Clemont pushes off the ground getting back on his feet

Serena finishes grooming her Braixen, taking her by the hand "That's right Braixen just a little longer okay?" She gives her pokemon a sweet smile, with a low growl she nods her head in agreement "Thank you, and that goes to all of you we all just need to hang in there a little long until we get to the Pokemon Center" She cheered, lifting the their spirits and breaking the building tension earning all to cheer with her "Then lets go!" Earning her another cheer

The Pokemon Center has finally came into view

"There it is, there it is, there it is !" Bonnie cheer jumping up and down

A breath of relief enter and exits Clemont "Finally"

"Oh thank god, I feel bad what we had to do to Ash" They had him tied up by his hands and legs and a poll going between them, he's being carried by Hawluch and Frogadier

"We had no other choice, Ash just got worst and if we didn't do it the Pokemon would turn on him" Clemont said trying to easy her guilt

"Bonnie not happy at all about doing this ether, but we had no other choice if we didn't even his own Pokemon would of turn on him and I don't want that even more" Bonnie feeling really bad,

Serena looks down at the little six year old thats holding on to her then looks at all of their pokemon "Alright lets go" she takes Bonnie by the hand and leads the group to the Pokemon Center.

When the group arrived , Nurse Joy nearly dropped the medical supply she was carrying "Oh my" Looking over the group Serena has burns up and down her arms and legs, her close are singed and the tips of her short hair are burned, Bonnie's hair is frizzy and she has burn marks that look like she got shocked, Clemont has whelps on his face that looks like he got whipped, Ash is tied up and laying on the couch he's there speaking something in gibberish with blood leaking out from his mouth and his finger tips and his wrist an ankle "May I help you with something?" she said with unmistakable concern in her voice

"Yes can you please get in contacted with Ban we need his help" Serena ask leaving no room to question

An awkward silence falls on the group between Pokemon and trainer, Bonnie being the first one finished with her treatment she goes over and sits next to a squirmy Ash "What started all of this is? Ash here he hasn't been sleeping for this whole week" Bonnie breaking the silence, Dennea is ashamed to get out of that satchel it's hiding

"Why?" Joy ask as she spreads some ointment on the burn thats on Serena's back

"We do not know" Clemont chimes in as a bag of ice on his back for the whelps on his back "Things just got worst in the week so not only is he suffering from a deprive of sleep, but severe exhaustion as well" Clemont cringes every time a chuck of ice shifts in the bag, Chespin watching it's trainer hiding behind a vase feeling very guilty

"Wow, how is he still alive?" Slipped out Nurse Joy covers her mouth, clearing her throat "Sorry" she said seeing the fear light up all in their eyes

Everyone looks at Ash, Bonnie looks down at him (In his squirming fit his head finds it's way onto Bonnie's lap) "Ash is going to die?" Serena's voice cracked, as she fighting back the tears, Brixan wants to go hug it's trainer but couldn't bring it self to do so do to all the burns that she has

All the children and all their Pokemon looked at Nurse Joy "No...um..." She racks her brain trying to think of away to explain and to keep the children calm

"He was going to die" A strong voice answers coming out of no group looks around for the voice but couldn't find it's owner "I say give him one more day in the state he's in and he would of died"

Bonnie jumps seeing the towering man looking down at her and Ash "Where did you come from?" She squeaked

"I hate it when you do that" Nurse Joy snaps at him

He ignores her leaning over the towering man pokes Ash's cheek "Is he going to be okay" Serena ask her concern grows by his silent reply "Ban?" Still no reply "Ban!?" Still no reply he just pushes a little harder on Ash's cheek

Serena is about to scream at him, He plops on to the ground "You kids made it just in time, if Ash would of gone threw one more day in the state he's in he would of died" his words knocked the wind out of Bonnie Serena Clemont and all their pokemon

Nurse Joy up and smack him "Ban!" She snaps at him

Ban grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to him "There is no beating around the bush, there is no sugar coating it" she's leaning on him "They saved his life" He said in a cold voice leaving no room to argue

"I'm sorry" She looked feeling ashamed

He wraps his arms around her holding her close "You're just doing what you love to do" he said this on a loving soothing voice earning him a giggle

"Is" a soft cracking trembling voice spoke, "Is" A sorrow filled breaking voice followed then in one voice "Is Ash going to Die?"

Ban looks over his shoulder seeing Serena and Bonnie holding onto Ash as if there trying to protect him "No" Ban stay quiet letting his answer sink in, when it finally got thru he continued "You kids made the right decision to get him here to get in contact with me" Ban puts his thumb in his mouth and cut it open with his canine tooth then his index followed by his middle finger, he presses them together pulling it apart a string of red pink and black stuck together he brings his finger together takes them apart and repeated this ten time by the end a cough drop with swirling pink red and black. "I'm not all that happy about what I have to do to help him live a little longer" He push Bonnie away from Ash, He drops it into Ash's mouth and covers it with his hand as he does this Ash starts flailing about "Ten... Nine...Eight... Seven... Six... Five..." Ash relaxes he's still violent "Four... Three... Two... One..." Ash stops being violent and "Zero, with that Ash is now asleep"

Serena Bonnie and Clemont and all the Pokemon get as close as poss able making sure and he is true to his word, a sigh of relief escapes the group, Bonnie and Serena throw their arms around Ban, giving him a thank you hug "Thank you" they both chirped

Ban returns the hug "No problem" Nurse Joy goes over and checks his condition for her own good, after seeing he will survived she lets out her own sigh of relief she goes back and joins the assault on Ban

While this was going on behind him, Clemont couldn't help his curiosity "Excuse me Ban, but what did you do to help Ash" this sparks the question in all those who are listening

"I gave him a heal-all-pill" Ban peels Bonnie off of him

"Heal-all-pill?" Bonnie ask as her feet meets the ground

"Yes thats right" He peels Serena off of him "As you all know Pokemon have moves that help them recover and keep battling" He puts Serena on the ground "Yes take all of those type of move and compress them into a cough drop size tablet"

"Wow thats amazing" Serena said

"Yes it's an amazing thing, but I don't like using it" Nurse Joy looks up at him

"Why, with such an amazing thing like that it could be a grate life saver" Nurse Joy said feeling uneasy about the answer

"Yes, yes it an amazing thing, but there is always a consequences for this little thing the it take five year off your life span" Nurse Joy and everyone listening goes pale as a ghost, Nurse Joy blows up on him chewing him out about the choice he made, before she could go enough further he covers her mouth and pins her against him "Joy your thinking about it the wrong way, would you rather have him die five years sooner then what fate plains for him or would you rather have him die tomorrow" Ban keeps his hand on her mouth until it clicked

"I would rather have him not die at all" Bonnie said innocently

"Sorry Bonnie it doesn't work that way, everything must die sooner or later thats just nature" Ban leans against the couch, Joy leaning against him, she smacks him for the answer he gave Bonnie

"Why do we die?" Bonnie slips back to Ash resting his head on her lap

"Because we live" He deadpans earning him another smack

"We die because we're alive?" Bonnie ask as she plays with Ash's bangs, Serena looks at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow "So does that mean the reason to live is to die?" Clemont raises an eye brow in question, at the uncharacteristic question from his sister, Serena is a bit confuse by the and who it's come from

Ban shakes his head "No, death is just the ending of the adventure of life"

"Then what is the meaning for life?" Earning another questioning look from both the older travelers, they exchange looks with one another

"There are two mager meanings in life; The meaning of life depends on the one who is living it, and the second meaning of life for everyone in the world is to live together, yes there are a lot of people out there that don't agree with each other and thats fine the only thing they need to exsepted is that there alive, living on the same land and breathing the same air as them. Now isn't that an easy meaning for life?"

A bright and beautiful smile spread across Bonnie's face "YES!"she cheered

Nurse Joy kisses Ban on the cheek "Well said" She whispers in his ear.

A calming silence falls on the group, Bonnie is playing with Ash's face, Clemont and Serena tend to all their Pokemon, Serena keeps looking over her shoulder at Bonnie who is giggling at Ash's reaction: she pokes the tip of his nose wiggling it then quickly pulling away avoiding him snapping at her he make a grumbling noise like he is eating something and finishes with a purring noise she can't help but to feel a little jealous, Ban is sitting on the floor and Joy is sitting on his lap cuddling up to him the pair is just enjoying a slow day at the Poke-center until a mood breaking ring echos from inside Ban's pocket. "Hello?"

"..."

"What!?"

""

"Oh come on not now...*sigh* Alright I'm coming... Ya, see you soon" he looks down at Nurse Joy, whose looking up at him fully knowing what he's about to say, she gets off his lap,before she could get out of rang he pulls her to him one lat time holding her close "Thanks for calling me it's been nice seeing you again"

Earning him a giggle "It's been nice seeing you too"

Ban gets off the floor and claps his hand "All right kiddys I got to get going, so call me when after Ash woke up okay, it seems he and I need to have a conversation"

"All right see you later" Serena answer "Wait how long will Ash be sleeping" the question finally came out

"Three days" Ban said as he disappeared

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THREE DAYS?" The kids screamed with their pokemon

"Figure it out for yourself" His cackle echos

"I hate it when he does that "Clemonts announce every nodded in agreement


End file.
